Trick-Or-Treat
by RoseMary2435
Summary: Ciel and the gang are at school then get invited to a Halloween party. But where exactly is 123 Haunted Lane?


Trick-Or-Treat

-Sebastian POV-

It was Halloween. And I knew exactly what to wear for the Trick-or-Treat Dance tonight. But I was going to take Ciel out Trick-or-Treating before we went to the ball.

"Bassi!" a voice exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder to see a red head running full tilt at me down the hallway.

'Great. Grell,' I think, turning back to my locker.

"Bassi! Are you coming to the Trick-or-Treat Dance tonight?" Grell asked when he finally got to my locker.

"Yes, Grell. I will be attending the dance," I said, closing my locker and turning to look at him. Grell's face lit up. "I'm going to be going with Ciel."

"Why don't you ever go with me?" Grell whined. "It's our senior year. Please, Bassi. For me?"

I stared at the red head. "I would not go with you. _Even_ if you were the last person on Earth."

Grell's face was priceless. Jaw wide open and eyes so wide that they look like they might buldge out of his head.

'If only I had a camera,' I thought walking off.

I waited for Ciel at the bottom of the front steps. Claude came up with Alois Trancy following him.

"Look Claude. Its Sebastian," Alois said, skipping up to me.

"Hello, Claude. Alois," I said, smiling.

"Are you waiting for Ciel?" Claude asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He should be coming soon," I said, looking back up at the school.

-Ciel POV-

I walked to my locker. I opened it and a note fell from it. I picked up the note and looked down at it.

'From Elizabeth?' I wondered. The handwriting was all wrong though.

I shrugged my shoulders, shoved the note in my back pocket, put my books in my locker, and closed it. I walked to the front of the school, looking for Sebastian. I looked at the bottom of the steps and saw him talking to Claude and Alois.

Alois noticed me. "There he is!" Alois pointed at me then took the steps two at a time. "Ciel!"

"Hello Alois. Claude. Agh," I said, getting tackled into a hug by Alois. Claude and Sebastian walked up the steps.

"I waited just like I said," Sebastian said, smiling.

"That you did," I said, when I could breathe again.

"Will we be seeing you at the Trick-or-Treat Dance tonight?" Alois asked me.

"I would imagine so," I said, walking down the steps. Sebastian and Claude walked down behind me. Alois took the middle railing down.

"Then Claude and I will see you then!" Alois said, grabbing Claude's arm and pulling him away from us.

"Till this evening then!" Claude yelled over his shoulder. I shake my head.

"Come on, Sebastian. I might need your help to put on my costume," I said, smiling and walking off towards my apartment.

-Claude POV-

I let Alois pull me towards his house.

"Can I be released now?" I asked, still being pulled by Alois.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Claude," Alois said releasing me. "I just wanted to get to trick-or-treating before the dance. But I might need help putting on my costume."

"And let me guess, you want my help to put it on?" I asked, following Alois into his house.

"You got it," he said, smiling over his shoulder. "It's going to be great."

-Sebastian POV-

I followed Ciel to his apartment.

"Do you think I can stop by my apartment and get my costume?" I asked as we past my room. Ciel looked behind him and smiled.

"Sure. I'm going to go and get ready," Ciel said, walking up the steps.

I turn to my door and open it. I walk through the threshold and find that my cat is laying on my costume.

"Amber," I said, picking her up, Amber meowing, and moving her to her bed. "I need to wear that tonight."

Since I keep her well groomed, there were no cat fur on my costume. I picked up my costume and headed to the bathroom to change. Just to surprise Ciel.

My costume was all black. Cat ears, whiskers, and a tail. High healed, knee high boots were to top off the costume, but I didn't want a broken neck so I didn't put them on just yet.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw a note on the floor underneath the door. I walked over and picked it up.

'Grell?' I thought. 'No. I've gotten notes from him before, this isn't his handwriting.'

I opened the note and read, out loud, what it said.

"'You are invited to an exclusive party. Only a few may join. Come to the address below. And be ready to party'," I read. I frowned at the address. "Well that makes no sense."

-Alois POV-

I was just about to walk into my bathroom to change when a note caught my eye.

"What are you?" I asked, picking up the note and reading it. "An exclusive party? But I'm going to be going to the Trick-Or-Treat Dane tonight. And the address doesn't make sense."

I sighed and shoved the note in my pocket. 'I guess that I can dance with Claude another time.'

-Claude POV-

I waited for Alois to come down. I read the note that I got in my locker. The address didn't make sense. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Alois came down wearing a dress. And a wig.

"Ummm. I don't know what to say to this," I said, my face heating up.

"I was going to dance in it with you, but I got invited to this party," Alois said, sitting down next to me.

"You got invited too?" I asked, surprised. Alois nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know where 123 Haunted Lane is?" Alois said. I shook my head.

-Grell POV-

I was just putting the final touches on my costume when the doorbell rang. I sighed.

"Coming!" I said, jumping down the stairs. When I opened the door, nobody was there. Just a note on my door mat. I picked up the note, opened it, and read it.

"An exclusive party!" I said, excited. I've never been invited to anything! I reread the note again and realized that I had no clue where 123 Haunted Lane was.

-Ciel POV-

I read the note and wondered if Sebastian got one as well. There was a knock on my door. I stood up and answered it. Sebastian was standing there.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Sebastian asked his cheeks slightly red.

"It was to go out trick-or-treating then my costume for the dance, but I got a note that invited me to some party at this weird address," I said.

"You got one as well?" Sebastian asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Have no clue where the address is leading us though," I said.

-William POV-

I was just about to sit down on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"It's too early for trick-or-treaters," I mumbled. I walked to the door and peered through the peep hole to see no children on my doorstep. I opened the door and looked around. I looked down and saw a note on my doormat. "What is this?"

I picked it up, opened it, and read it. "Why would I go to some party?"

I read the note again, and this time it answered. "'Fun you will have. At the stroke of midnight. When all your troubles. Melt away. Make sure you wear a costume. Or you will melt away as well.' Well, I guess I have an excuse to wear that night guard costume now."

-Sebastian POV-

Ciel and I met up with Claude and Alois. Surprisingly, Alois was also in a dress.

"Are those high heeled, knee high boots?!" Alois exclaimed. "I've been trying to find a pair!"

"They came with the costume. I can't remember where I got the costume though," I said, shrugging.

Alois reminded me of Hannah.

"Is that one of Hannah's old dresses?" I asked. Alois smiled.

"It sure is. Like it?" Alois said, twirling once.

"Umm. I'm not going to answer that," I said.

"Bassi!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned to see a Cheshire cat run up towards us.

"Oh, man," I said, taking a small step back.

"Bassi! Did you get invited to this party too?!" Grell said, his eyes sparkling.

"Great. Now I have to deal with Grell more than a few hours," a voice said from behind Grell. I looked past him and saw William walk up.

"Hello William," I said smiling. "Did you get invited?"

"Unfortunately," Will said, glaring at Grell.

"You were all invited because I invited you all," a voice said from the top of the gate that led to the graveyard. Everyone turned to see a girl standing there.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"You were all invited. Come join the fun. If you can catch me that is," the girl said, back flipping off the top of the gate into the foggy graveyard beyond. The girls' laughter rang around the group. I ran to the gate and, at my touch, it opened.

"I guess we found 123 Haunted Lane," I said, looking back at the group.

-Rose POV-

It was so fun to see their faces when I appeared at the top of the gate. The one that was dressed as a cat was very cute. The two that were in dresses didn't look that fun to play with. The Cheshire Cat looked like he could use a good scare. The night guard was probably going to be the hardest of them all to crack. The one that didn't have a costume on was going to be the first to be made into a nice ghoul.

-Claude POV-

"Why aren't you in a costume?" Will asked, pointing at me. "It was on the note."

"I didn't see that on the note," I said, putting my hands up defensively.

I didn't see the point in dressing in a costume. Alois kept me at his house until we thought that it was good to go find the address.

'Now I wish that I was in a costume,' I thought, following everyone into the graveyard.

-Rose POV-

I watched them walk into the graveyard. Watching the one without a costume on.

"What will become of you? Will you become a ghoul in my house of horrors?" I whispered in his ear. His head snapped around, looking for the disembodied voice that whispered in his ear.

The rest of the group was far ahead.

"What is your name? Will you whisper or yell?" I whisper in his ear. His head kept spinning around looking for me. I laughed. "Do yell the next name of the victim that I will be going after."

"Claude," he whispered softly. I laughed.

"Welcome to the Haunted House, Claude," I said, appearing before him. Claude took a step back. "Hope you have fun."

I lunged at him and made a werewolf out of him.

"ALOIS!" Claude screamed, as his scream turned to a howl.

A black werewolf stood in front of me.

"Go into the crypt and wait there," I said, pointing towards the abandoned house. Claude growled and ran where I pointed. I looked at where the rest of the group wondered off. "Time for my next victim."

-Alois POV-

"ALOIS!" a voice screamed but soon became a howl in the forever darkening graveyard.

"Claude!" I yell, looking around the group.

"He was in the back. If he wore a costume, then he would have been with us," Will said, shrugging.

"Yes, your highness," a voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?!" I said, looking around.

"Hear what?" Grell asked, scared and holding Will's hand.

"Yes, your highness," the voice whispered again.

"That!" I said, looking out into the foggy graveyard.

"I didn't hear anything, Alois," Ciel said, sitting on a tombstone.

"Yes, your highness," the voice whispered, softly.

"I must follow it!" I said running after it.

"Yes, your highness," the voice kept saying, louder and louder. I kept running till something tripped me. My wig fell off and I didn't feel like putting it back on.

"Look what I caught. Alois," a different voice said, from above me. I looked up and saw the girl in front of me.

"No," I said, falling back and scooting back from her.

"Yes. Welcome to the Haunted House, Alois. Will you scream the name of the next victim that I will be going after?" the girl said, smiling and lunging at me.

-Rose POV-

I lunged at Alois and made him a zombie.

"GRELL!" Alois screamed, as his scream turned to a gruesome wail.

A zombie stood in front of me.

"Go into the crypt and wait there," I said, pointing towards the abandoned house. Alois moaned and stumbled away. I looked at where the rest of the group was. "Time for my next victim."

-Grell POV-

"GRELL!" a voice screamed but soon became a gruesome wail.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed clinging to Sebastian.

"Alois, I imagine," Sebastian said, looking around the darkening clearing.

"We know something is up though," Ciel said. "First Claude. Now Alois. There is a pattern here. But I can't figure it out."

"Grell," a voice whispered.

"Who's there!" I yelled, clinging to Sebastian tighter.

"Grell, that's hurting," Sebastian said, removing his arm and walking to stand next to Ciel.

"Come out and play, Grell," the voice whispered.

"I don't wanna come and play!" I yell, covering my ears.

"But we want you to come and play, Grell. We'll have so much fun," the voice whispered still.

Without realizing it, I removed my hands and stood up.

"Grell?" Will asked, looking at me as I passed him.

"That's it. Come play with us, Grell. Come join our fun," the voice whispered.

I followed the voice away from my friends.

"Hello Grell," a different voice said. I turned to see the girl standing there. I yelped. "Welcome to the Haunted House, Grell. Scream the next victim name, will you?"

-Rose POV-

I lunged at Grell and made him a vampire.

"WILLIAM!" Grell screamed, as his scream turned into a hiss.

A red headed vampire stood in front of me.

"Go into the crypt and wait there," I said, pointing towards the abandoned house. Grell hissed and flew away. I looked at where the rest of the group was. "Time for my next victim."

-Will POV-

"WILLIAM!" a voice screamed but soon became a loud hiss.

"Was that Grell?" I asked, wide eyed.

"I think so," Ciel said.

"Will," a voice whispered. I looked around.

"I think I get the pattern. Whoever screams the name of their closest friend is the next person to disappear," I said, looking at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Will," the voice whispered closer.

"You do hear that right?" I asked, looking away from them.

"I don't hear anything," Sebastian said.

"Neither do I," Ciel said.

"Will, come save me!" the voice said.

"I think its Grell," I said, turning back to them.

"Come save me, Will! She has me!" the voice yelled.

I didn't think. I stood up and ran into the fog. Sebastian and Ciel yelled at me to return, I didn't listen.

I stopped, listening for Grell's voice.

"I found a William," a different voice said in singsong. I turned and saw the girl standing there.

"Great," I said, backing up from her.

-Rose POV-

I smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Haunted House, William," I said, stalking towards him. "Scream the next name, will you?"

I lunged at him and made him a ghoul.

"CIEL!" William screamed, as his scream became a ghastly wail.

A ghoul stood in front of me.

"Go into the crypt and wait there," I said, pointing towards the abandoned house. William wailed softly and stalked away. I looked at where the last two were waiting. "Time for my next victim."

-Ciel POV-

"CIEL!" a voice screamed but soon became a ghastly wail.

"Was that William?" I asked, looking around.

"I would assume so," Sebastian said, looking around as well.

"We don't leave each other's side," I said, looking at him. Sebastian nodded.

"Will you free me?" a voice whispered. I looked at where the voice appeared.

"Sebastian, did you hear that?" I asked, wide eyed. Sebastian shook his head.

"Free me, Ciel. She has me. Come free me!" the voice yelled.

"Please tell me you heard it that time!" I exclaimed, looking at him. Sebastian shook his head again.

"Save me!" the voice screamed. I couldn't take it. I stood up and ran after the voice.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled at me.

I kept running till I tripped on a grave. A girl's laughter was what I heard next.

'Crap,' I thought looking up. The girl was standing on top of a gravestone.

"Welcome to the Haunted House, Ciel," the girl said, lunging at me. "Do yell the last victim name for me. 'Kay?"

-Rose POV-

I lunged at him and made him into a demon.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed, as his scream turned into an evil laugh.

A demon stood in front of me.

"Go into the crypt and wait there," I said, pointing towards the abandoned house. Ciel laughed softly and walked away. I looked at where the last victim was waiting. "Time for my finale."

-Sebastian POV-

"SEBASTIAN!" a voice screamed but soon became evil laughter.

"Great," I said, looking around.

"You would make a fine addition to the Haunted House," a voice said. I turned and saw the girl standing there.

"What you aren't going to take me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's past midnight. I can't bring you to my home," the girl said smiling. "Maybe next year."

"What are you?" I asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm a witch," the girl said. "Why do you think that I could make everyone but my victim hear me?"

"Then why aren't you gone? Since it's not Halloween anymore," I said. The girl smiled at me.

"Until I find my partner, I can not leave this earthly plane. Each year I have to give seven people this address, until I find my partner," the girl said sadly. I stared at her.

"So you steal people, make them into something that they hate?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes. I have Hanna too. Alois was wearing the dress that she wore when she came several Halloween's ago," the girl said. "She's a mummy."

I blinked at her.

"The sun will come up in a few hours. Find your way back home," the girl said, looking at me. I just stared at her. The girl turned away from me. "I must get back to my crypt. Farewell, Sebastian. I hope to see you next year."

I stared after her. The sun was rising, the fog lifting. Around me I could see graves. I walked over to one and saw what it said.

'Ciel. Demon.'

And another.

'William. Ghoul'

And so on.

'Grell. Vampire.'

'Alois. Zombie.'

'Claude. Werewolf.'

But what struck me the most, was that there was a grave for me.

'Sebastian. Survived All Hallow's Eve with Rose.'


End file.
